Alpha and Omega The Omega Protector
by Alphawolfben
Summary: With no war between the packs and Humphrey and Kate becomeing a couple straight after Alpha school will they live togther in peace or will some things happen that stop there love.
1. Feelings admitted and Alpha school

**Alpha and Omega The Omega Protector**

**Chapter 1 Feelings admitted and Alpha School**

They day was like any other in Jasper Park Canada Humphrey the Omega and Kate the Alpha had just crashed into each other from Humphrey flying from log sledding with his Omega pals.

"Humphrey watch it i have Alpha school soon" Kate complained getting up and seeing her dad waiting for her at the top of the hill. Humphrey had fallen in love with Kate and needed to tell her his feelings before she left for Alpha school.

"Kate can i talk to you really quick before you leave for Alpha training" He asked giving her a puppy look knowing it worked on her. "Go on then dad ill be a couple of minutes" Kate asked her farther as he nodded watching Humphrey lead Kate into the forest "Wounder what he wants her for" Winston thought to himself.

Humphrey led Kate to where they first ever met "Humphrey why did you bring me here" Kate asked confused facing Humphrey. Humphrey was getting nervous but knew he had to admit his feelings to Kate before some one else tried to."Kate i know this is forbidden but i have to come clean" Humphrey said starting to sweat.

"Humphrey what you mean what have you dine this time" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow. "I haven't done anything Kate but i'm in love with you Kate i know it's stupid an Omega in love with an Alpha but i had to tell you" Humphrey spat out before falling to the floor hiding his face from her knowing she would most likely hit him.

But to his amazement he felt a soft wet tonge touch his grey messy fur and looked up to see Kate smiling and her tail wagging very fast. "Oh Humphrey i don't care if i'm an Alpha i have to admit i love you too listen when i'm at Alpha school ill talk with my mom and dad and see if they will allow us to be togther okay" Kate said smiling at him

"Okay Kate ill see you soon then" Humphrey smiled seeing her walk away to her dad and head to Alpha school "and thank you" Humphrey whispered before heading back to Salty,Shaky and Mooch.


	2. Look whos back from Alpha School

**Alpha and Omega The Omega Protector**

**Chapter 2 Look who's back from Alpha school**

It had been a good few months since Humphrey and Kate admitted they loved each other and things were as normal Alphas were watching the borders and the Omegas well they were being Omegas weren't they.

"Okay Mooch lower the boom" Hunphrey shouted as they got air in there log and land backwards "Guys we really should turn round and work on BRAKES" Humphrey shouted seeing a rock coming head on with them. "Breaks" The others said before hitting the rock and flying onto the grass below "Ouch remind me to inforce the front of the log" Humphrey said moving out the way before Mooch landed on Shakey and Salty "Mooch get your butt out my face" Salty said before noticing it was spring same as Humphrey looking around seeing flowers and Caribou around the valley.

Suddenly he noticed a golden tanned furred wolf "Wheo look who's back from Alpha school" Humphrey said walking closer to the edge of the cliff. The Omegas noticed Tonys pack but weren't worried since Winston and Tony had agreed to not fight there old freinds and Kate's little sister Lilly was in love with Rony's son Garth so there was no need for war between both packs.

"Forget it Humphrey Kate's an Alpha now and your an Omega" Shakey reminded him making Humphrey smile a bit since he hadn't told them about him and Kate being in love with each other. "Hey we're freinds okay" Humphrey said seeing her take down one of the caribou. "Exactly just freinds end of story" Mooch said walking up to his freinds side.

"Oh really well lets go see her then" Humphrey said jumping over the cliff and landing on the ground below the Omegas. "Come on you slow wolves or you'll miss it" Humphrey joked before a caribou flew over his head with Kate biteing its neck as she looked up with blood on her muzzle. "Hey boys" Kate said walking up to Humphrey and his three freinds. Kate got close to Humphrey and whisperd to him "Its on Humphrey kept nagging my mom and dad and since Lillys with Garth you can have me if you want me still" Kate said walking back and trying to lick her bloody muzzle. "Oh here let me help you with that Kate" Humphrey said walking over and helping her clean her muzzle before they ended up kissing and wagging there tails.

"Humphrey you know your kissing the Alphas daghter" Mooch said his jaw dropping. "Yeah he knows Mooch" Kate said giggling and continueing to kiss Humphrey


	3. I Missed You

**Alpha and Omega The Omega Protector**

**Chapter 3 I Missed You**

Humphrey's omega freind's where shocked to see the Alpha's daghter kissing an omega. As Mooch noticed another 2 caribou notice the wolves and run off. "Great there gose dinner" Mooch said a bit upset that they had only catched one caribou. "Mooch do you ever stop eating" Kate asked looking at Mooch. Winston came to the cliff edge to see the omegas and her daghter with Humphrey. Kate was still nuzzleing Humphrey when the omegas noticed there leader. "Hey guys Winstons watching" Salty said starting to back away from the couple.

"Kate let go of Humphrey" Winston asked kindly walking towards them as Kate stopped kissing Humphrey and looked at her farther. "Yeah dad whats wrong" Kate asked looking at her farther kindly. "I know you love him but couldn't it of waited till after the hunt" Winston asked a bit annoyed she had only hunted one caribou. "Sorry dad" Kate said cleary now upset as she looked over to Humphrey who had disappred. "Hey guys where did Humphrey run off to" Winston and Kate asked at the same time looking for him as they saw two caribou running towards them. "Kate get behind" Winston said thinking it was a stamped as a grey blurr came and cut the closest one's throat and then bite the others neck killing both in 10 seconds flat. Both the Alpha's and Omega's where shocked as Humphrey Jumped from behind both now dead caribou with blood all over his muzzle.

"So Humphrey that's what you were doing when not hanging with us" Shakey said as Winston walked up to Humphrey "So whilst Kate was at Alpha School you were training too" Winston questioned as Humphrey simply nodded at the Alpha. "If i couldn't get Kate as a omega i was gonner try to become an alpha" Humphrey explained as Kate walked over "See what i mean dad no other wolf would be sweet enough to train for me" Kate said as she looked at Winston with puppy eyes as Winston just chuckled. "Alright Kate it wouldn't be fair if your sister got an Alpha and you didn't get your omega" Winston laghed before leaveing.

"Hey you three you don't mind if i take Humphrey for a while do you" Kate asked sweetly as the Omegas just nodded and dragged the caribou for them whilst Kate and Humphrey went for a walk and went into Humphreys den. "So been training for me have you" Kate asked blushing deeply. "Yeah i have Kate look" Humphrey says as he shows he new muscles Kate was just shocked but also turned on by the new look. "Wow Humphrey your very handsome now" Kate said rubbing her tail under his chin. "Sure that isnt heat talking" Humphrey joked make Kate growl at him and pin him. "It isnt mateing season but you are sexy to me" Kate said giggleing as she nuzzled his chest. "Do the other girls know about your new look" Kate asked worried another girl had taken her love. "No Kate i hided them from girls until you came home" Humphrey said kissing her passiontly. "Well lets go show the pack" Kate said walking next to him with her tail twirled with his.


	4. Moveing in

**Alpha and Omega The Omega Protector**

**Chapter 4 Moveing in**

As Kate and Humphrey walked out there den to show the pack Humphrey new look. "Humphrey losen up let those muscles show so people know the new you" Kate said nuzzleing him strongly. As they walked out and walked around the pack Humphrey ended up getting 10 other girls on him and following him. "I did tell you girls would follow me when they saw me" Humphrey said looking at Kate and keeping her close makeing the girls know he was taken.

Time Skip Night time

Kate and Humphrey had finally lost the swarm of girls behind some bushes and where now walking back to the alpha den as Winston and Eve where waiting for Kate as she ran up with Humphrey both panting. "Kate why you running" Eve asked hugging her daughter. "We've been hideing from the girls of the pack since Humphrey is so hot now" Kate said licking Humphrey face since Humphrey didn't mind Kate doing it. "Well come on Kate let's go to bed" Winston said walking into the den with Kate following as she walked into the den before she noticed Humphrey wasnt there as she walked back to see Humphrey walking down the slope.

Humphrey didn't expect Kate to suddlenly come behind and pin him "What you doing leaveing me alone" Kate said nuzzleing him. "Kate you know the rules we can't sleep until where married" Humphrey said walking away as Kate nuzzled Humphreys side not wanting him to leave as Humphrey rubbed his tail agisnt her face before he got out of reach as Kate went back to the den to fall asleep alone and cold.

Time skip Next day Hunting

Kate,Hutch and Candu where hunting caribou as Humphrey and the omegas walked to the cliff to watch the alphas hunt. "Humphrey why we watching the alphas hunt" Shakey asked as he saw Humphrey lay down and watch. "I want to see Kate on her first united hunt" Humphrey said as Kate began to move in on the caribou. Suddleny the caribou heard the easten wolves and ran for it as Kate growled. "Sorry Kate i didn't see the twig" Scar said as they started to chase the caribou down the valley as Kate saw Humphrey watch and smirked "Guys stay on them im going to cut them off" Kate expalined as she ran up a slope near the omegas as she jumped into the air flipped quickly kissing Humphrey on the lips before running after the caribou again. "I told you here moves are amazeing" Humphrey said still watching.

Soon the Alphas had hunted 4 caribou in there first hunt as Winston walked over "Kate and scars group good job" Winston said walking away whilst Scar and Claw took two and Hucth and Candu took the other. "Well see the first joint hunt was a suessful" Humphrey said as Kate ran over to Humphrey and nuzzled him. "I missed you in bed last night love" Kate said hugging him. "Well then if you miss me we should get married as soon as we can" Humphrey said looking at Kate smileing.


End file.
